


because you held me

by rozeblossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozeblossom/pseuds/rozeblossom
Summary: Renjun merasa beruntung dapat mengenal Jaemin.





	because you held me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Paul Kim - Me After You
> 
> judul diambil dari lagu
> 
> future canon compliant

Renjun tak pernah berhenti berterima kasih kepada Tuhan sesaat ia membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati sebuah senyuman lembut dari lelaki di hadapannya dan kecupan hangat pada pucuk hidungnya.

Pikirannya tak pernah bosan untuk memutar segala kejadian yang keduanya alami bersama. Renjun pun tak pernah bosan mengingat kenangan yang selalu membuat hatinya terasa hangat dan bibir terkulum membentuk seulas senyuman kecil.

Setelah mengecup pucuk kepala Renjun, Jaemin beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring dan pergi ke dapur, bersiap untuk membuat sarapan. Sedangkan Renjun membereskan tempat tidur mereka lalu menyikat gigi. Ia tersenyum melihat sikat gigi keduanya yang bersebelahan. Jaemin membeli sikat itu sepasang, biru untuk Renjun dan merah muda untuk Jaemin.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia berjalan menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan kecil mereka. Jaemin dengan celemek berwarna biru bergaris putih masih sibuk memasak omelet. Terlihat serius dengan masakannya, Renjun mendapatkan ide untuk mengejutkan Jaemin.

Namun rencananya tidak berhasil saat lelaki tersebut berucap, "Injun- _ ah _ , kau tahu aku sudah hafal dengan aroma tubuhmu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengejutkanku."

Renjun memajukan bibirnya dan duduk di kursi, menopang dagu dengan tangan. "Seharusnya kau pura-pura tidak tahu. Dasar menyebalkan!"

Balasan yang didapatkan hanyalah kekehan dan gelengan kepala, membuat Renjun semakin memajukan bibirnya. Lucu, jika diingat-ingat awal pertama mereka bertemu dan untuk beberapa tahun, Renjun tidak pernah mau memperlihatkan sisi imutnya kepada Jaemin, tapi semakin ke sini ia semakin sering menunjukkannya walaupun harus menerima cubitan gemas yang diberikan oleh Jaemin. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika Renjun menyukainya. (Meskipun ia yakin, Jaemin sudah tahu hal tersebut makanya ia sering mencubit Renjun.)

Sudah 4 tahun mereka hidup bersama di apartemen kecil yang memang menjadi pilihan keduanya di sebuah daerah kecil. Itu artinya sudah 7 tahun sejak grup mereka dinyatakan bubar dan setelahnya Renjun memilih untuk menjadi warga biasa, sedangkan Jaemin menjadi aktor. Selama 2 tahun mereka putus hubungan; Renjun kembali ke tempat asalnya dan Jaemin sibuk dengan drama maupun film yang akan dibintanginya. Mereka bertemu saat Renjun sedang mengunjungi pulau Jeju untuk berlibur, dan ternyata Jaemin tengah melakukan proses syuting di tempat tersebut. Setelahnya mereka kembali berbincang, sampai akhirnya setahun kemudian Jaemin mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama.

Jaemin tidak mengajaknya untuk menjalin hubungan, dan Renjun pun tidak pernah mempertanyakan status keduanya. Pernah menjalin hubungan yang membuat rasa percaya dirinya menurun, Renjun terlalu takut untuk mempunyai hubungan yang terikat. Jaemin tidak mempermasalahkannya, mengusap tangannya dengan lembut sembari berkata, "asalkan kita tahu kita saling menyayangi, tak perlu ada status di antara kita.." Malam itu Renjun menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memeluk Jaemin dengan erat dalam tidur mereka. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Jaemin, lagi.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum Jaemin yang paling mengerti tentangnya; mereka selalu bercerita satu sama lain, tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka berdua. Hanya saja hubungan mereka renggang sejak mereka berada di unit yang berbeda dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, terutama Renjun yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di tanah kelahirannya. Meskipun begitu, Jaemin lah orang pertama yang berada di sampingnya saat kejadian skandalnya muncul. Renjun tidak pernah keluar dari dorm selama 2 bulan, dan 2 bulan itu pun Jaemin selalu berada di sampingnya; mendengarkan keresahan Renjun, mencoba membuat Renjun tertawa, memberikan kata-kata penyemangat.

Renjun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika saja tidak ada Jaemin di sisinya.

Pemikiran-pemikiran negatif tentu saja masih suka mengganggunya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti  _ kenapa Jaemin menyayangiku? Kenapa Jaemin mau bersamaku? Apa yang spesial dariku? _ Namun setiap melihat Jaemin, senyumannya, tatapannya, pikiran negatif itu akan sirna. Jujur saja, dulu Renjun selalu takut untuk menafsirkan tatapan yang sering Jaemin berikan kepadanya, tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak takut dengan itu. Ia sudah tidak takut untuk membalas tatapan Jaemin yang penuh kasih sayang.

Hubungan mereka tidak selalu berjalan mulus, itu hal yang wajar. Ada kalanya mereka suka bertengkar, bahkan hal kecil sekalipun. Tapi tetap, mereka adalah rumah untuk satu sama lain. Setelah pertengkaran selesai, justru ikatan mereka semakin kuat.

Renjun berterima kasih juga kepada dirinya di masa lalu, yang mungkin telah menyelamatkan dunia sehingga ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Jaemin.

Renjun mengecup bibir Jaemin sekilas setelah lelaki itu menaruh piring berisikan omelet dan kentang goreng ke hadapan Renjun. Jaemin meraih tangan kanan Renjun dan memainkan jari-jari keduanya di atas meja. Sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi, tapi tetap saja selalu dapat membuat perasaan Renjun menghangat. Mereka makan dalam diam.

Setelah selesai, Jaemin tak melepaskan jari-jarinya dan Renjun tahu jika lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya tersebut akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius. Renjun menunggu dengan sabar sampai Jaemin siap.

"Injun- _ ah _ ," panggil Jaemin pelan.

"Jaemin- _ ah _ ." Renjun dengan jahil membalas panggilannya.

Jaemin berdecak namun ia menautkan kedua tangan mereka kali ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan belum sempat Renjun memarahinya karena kebiasaan buruk tersebut, Jaemin membuka mulut, "kau mau tinggal bersamaku selamanya?"

Renjun mengerjapkan mata dua kali, kemudian dengan senyum mengembang, kepalanya mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Aku akan berada di sisimu selamanya."


End file.
